


Let It All Go

by Miss_Movie_Junkie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Billverly - Freeform, Break Up, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanvids, Getting Back Together, Grown up losers, IT AU, Idiots in Love, It Chapter Two, James Mcavoy - Freeform, Jessica Chastain - Freeform, OTP Feels, Persistent Bill Denbrough, Stubborn Beverly Marsh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Movie_Junkie/pseuds/Miss_Movie_Junkie
Summary: After leaving Derry, Bill and Beverly find each other in New York and rekindle their love as adults. They share a blissful life together, but as the years wind down to their 27-year promise, it feels like the two are living on borrowed time. Bev withdraws, convincing herself that if she breaks up with Bill now—before they return home—then the possibility of losing him will hurt far less. Of course she’s lying to herself and Bill knows it. They will always be stronger together and he’ll do everything he can to make Beverly realize this before it’s too late.





	Let It All Go

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much and so I decided to make and edit for them using the cast announced for IT Chapter Two. My beautiful OTP is all grown up!

I plan on writing a full fanfiction related to this video and I hope to get the first chapter up soon! Till then, here's a little preview of what to expect from this story.

Follow the Youtube redirect link and watch in HG 1080p for best quality viewing! Please and thanks. 

**Author's Note:**

> ***This video was previously posted on another fanfiction account of mine, however I deleted that posting and I'm re-posting here on my new Miss_Movie_Junkie account that is dedicated for my youtube fanedits. Sorry for any confusion!


End file.
